Broken And Fixed
by sonic.last
Summary: What happens when somebody speak badly to Sonoko? But this time it hurts her, bad. Who will be there to comfrot her when she needs it?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Detective Conan all rights belong to it's owner**

* * *

Sonoko walked slowly, her head low. Usually she was happy, so full with energy and confidences, but something had changed that. Her beg was over her shoulders and pocket full with credit cards for shopping, sadly she wasn't in the mood. She was thinking about different things, a voice repeatedly ringed in her head. _"Your a useless woman, no man will want you! Your not beautiful, and your not smart!" _She bit her lip, hearing the voice in her head.

"Sonoko-chan!" She turned to see her child hood friend, Ran Mouri. The girl was beautiful with long black hair, her eyes was beautiful and even her smile. The girl was smart and all through high school she had men after her. There was only one man that rejected her and that was her child hood friend Kudou Shinichi, he never came back and she moved on. They didn't know if he was dead or not.

"You shouldn't run in heels, Ran-chan." The 15 year old boy spoke from behind her, his beg over his shoulder, full with books or something. He had been living with Ran for 8 years, he been stopped calling the women Ran-nee-chan. The boy wore glasses over his light blue orbs, he was actually taller then born the girls by a inch or two. Sonoko always wondered why he followed Ran whenever she went some where, it may be because she always ran into danger. The boy wore a blue jacket which was open to expose a white shirt, he wore dark jeans and white shoes. Sonoko noticed his stare which was on her outfit. "Sonoko-chan..."

"Yes, Conan-kun?" Her voice still was a little sore, but it wasn't too noticeable. She had used warm tea to repair her vocal cores to make her voice sound better, but the boy in front of her seem to still notice it.

"Your outfit..It's different." He spoke now with a eyebrow raised, he was right. She usually wore tight skirts to expose her smooth skin, but today she wore jeans. Her shirt selves stopped at her elbows and her stomach was covered with the shirt. After high school she had start to where short shirts to show her stomach. "Also, your voice...It's different." He spoke softly. Sonoko was surprise that he noticed it.

"Really? I haven't notice it." Sonoko lied, she was crying all night. Her boyfriend had said all them things to her and it hurt, so much. Her head went low when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Sonoko-chan, are you ready to go shopping?" Ran asked, staring at the girl with a smile. Sonoko was jealous, she was jealous that Ran had so many people who cared about her, and the fact that she had a man waiting at home for her. Sonoko may had been the rich one, but she felt as if she had nothing, nothing at all.

"Sure, let's go." Sonoko smiled, walking with the two. Conan walked behind them, each time Sonoko looked back, he was staring at his watch. It was odd, but she paid it no attention. Ever now and then she would feel him staring at her as if he was studying her or something.

"Isn't this nice!, Sonoko-chan." Ran asked, filled with joy as she held out a blue dress. It was her color, she knew it looked good on her. It always did, Sonoko felt as if Ran was mocking her, making fun of her with that dress.

"Yeah, it always look good...On you." Sonoko replied lowly while looking through some dresses. She brought weird outfits, some of them was the usual staff she bought. She didn't want to make the boy behind them suspicious, she took a quick look at him and he wasn't even looking at the two of them.

While they walked through the mall, Sonoko spotted the very man that said all that staff about her. Ran seen the boy too. "Hey, Sonoko-chan it's your boyfriend." Ran said with joy, now pulling the female toward him. Sonoko's heart dropped, she didn't want to see him or speak to him. She knew he would say more hurtful things to her, she was scared. She tried so hard to pull away from Ran's grip, but couldn't.

She felt a hand wrap around her other wrist, strong and yet gentle. Ran stopped to look at the person who grabbed Sonoko's other arm, he smiled softly. "Sonoko-chan, I seen a nice clothing store last time I was here. Want to check it out?" He asked with a wink, that Ran didn't see, Sonoko nodded. After buying a little more clothes, they stopped shopping.

_"How did he know that I didn't want to see the boy?" _She thought as she walked behind the boy, staring at the back of his head. Ran had left to her house, leaving Sonoko and Conan alone. Sonoko wasn't sure why the boy was walking her to the Kudou mansion. "Conan-kun..how did you know?" She asked.

"Because...I just do." He answered, looking back at the girl as they walked into the house. "What did he say to you? I could tell something was up the moment I seen you, your head was down. Your eyes shadow and your happiness wasn't there. You didn't shoot us a big smile and you didn't want to go shopping, you bought odd staff in the store and you kept glaring at me. Your out fit isn't exposing that much skin and you haven't been speaking a lot." He spoke. His back was facing her at first, but he soon turn to stare at her.

She broke into tears, the boy's eyes widen at this. He had seen her cry before, but this was different, she really was hurt and bad. "He said I was useless, that no man will ever want me and that I'm not beautiful, smart or anything..Just useless." She cried hard when she suddenly felt arms around her, her head pressed against the boy's chest.

"Sonoko-chan, you shouldn't let his words hurt you." He spoke softly while the girl looked up at him. His eyes was full with worry, showing that he cared. His hold was warm and protective, she couldn't help, but more closer to him. "Because what he said is far from true..." He whispered, feeling her breath against his face. Then something that he never dream of happen, something that he thought was imposable.

Their lips met.

* * *

**I'll make a part two to this if anybody want me too. Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Detective Conan all rights belong to it's owner. Sorry for the late update had an problem in RL**

* * *

Sonoko was happier then she ever been, she got to spend the night with an handsome, young man. (No they did not have sex.) She unconsciously touch her lower lip when ever she thought about the many kisses they shared last night. She was waiting for Ran anxiously, rocking on the balls of her shoes. She wanted to tell Ran about the night she spent with the male, but knew their age difference would lead to a lot of problems, so she decided not to tell the girl.

Sonoko sported Ran from the corner of her eye, she immediately change her behavior, but she could not remove her smile. She wave at Ran, resisting the urge to leave the girl to go see the male who showed her such passions just the other night. Sonoko snapped out of her upcoming fantasy when Ran called her name. "Oi, Ran-chan!" Sonoko called back.

"You seem very happy today." Ran stared at Sonoko with a smile. "I'm happy to see the mood change." Sonoko smile widen when they start to walk toward the school. She would finally be able to see the male.

"Well you know me, Ran-chan, I do not stay down long." She smile at her childhood friend, she tried to keep her footsteps level with Ran's. She made sure to have her usual loud voice, Sonoko didn't know why it felt so hard to resist the urge to run off ahead of Ran. It was a complete different feeling then when she was with Makoto and wanted to see him.

Sonoko heartbeat speed up when they finally reach the school, she spot the male the moment he came out. His shirt was unbutton due to the warm weather. His chest and stomach was expose, and his glasses was in his right hand. Sonoko stared at his visible chest, wishing she could remove the white shirt to see more. He was walking beside Haibara as usual with the other detective boys in the back. Sonoko stared at his abs. _"Whoa..Didn't notice that before."_ She thought with a smile.

"Oi, Ran-chan." Conan spoke when he was in hearing range, Ran embrace the boy. Sonoko notice that Ran smell the boy, it was a odd act really, but Sonoko wanted to do so herself. She notice the other night that he smell very good. Sonoko also noticed that his hands went though her long black locks, She bit her lip, feeling a little jealous.

Conan release Ran who start to walk away, but stopped to look back at Conan. He stepped in front of Sonoko and open his arms, waiting for her to walk into them. The others stared in shock, Conan never ask Sonoko for a hug. He never shown any type of affection with her. Sonoko looked shock. "Don't look so surprise Sonoko-chan...You Are one of my friends, so you will retrieve a hug from me more often." He spoke, winking at Sonoko, which went unnoticed by the others. "If you don't want the hug then you will NEVER get one from me."

They stared at Sonoko, expecting her to yell at the boy. Instead she step forward and wrap her arms around him. She let her hands go into his shirt, instead of hugging over it like Ran did, she felt his warm skin and the muscle in his back. She smell his scent, enjoying it. When she pulled away, everybody stared at her. Conan smirked at the woman, his tongue running over his upper lip on the right side. "Don't get cocky, boy. It will take a lot more then that to win me over!" Sonoko elbow him playfully and he fake hurt, the others laugh at the display.

"I guess you have a lot of work to do Conan-kun." Haibara remarked. "May I make a suggestion Suzuki-san?" Haibara smirked.

"Why, yes you can." Sonoko answered with a smile.

"Conan-kun gets a lot of cases and money in return, a shopping spree is in order don't you agree?" Sonoko smirked while nodding her head, Conan sweatdrop and the others laugh.

After this they walked back, on the way Sonoko would look back at the male ever now and then, but she didn't find anything unusual about him. His glasses was back on his face and he looked like he was very hot. His hair was sticking to his forehead and his mouth was open. He sighed. "It's soo freaking hot." He spoke lowly, getting everybody attention.

"But Conan-kun it isn't that hot." Ayumi looked at him, placing a hand on his forehead. "Ah, your burning up Conan-kun!" Ayumi exclaimed, Conan slapped Ayumi's hand away from his face.

"I'm fine, Ayumi-chan." He smiled softly at her, stepping forward. Ran stopped him next. "I'm fine Ra-" He faint in front of the girl, his head resting on her shoulder. He looked at their worry faces before everything went black.

* * *

"You should really be more careful. The longer your little relationship with Suzuki-san go on, the more danger will approach you." Conan was greeted with that when he regain consciousness, it didn't take much thinking to figure out who said this.

"It's not a little relationship Ai-chan." He sat up, dizzy. "I am serious, I haven't been in a relationship ever. Ran moved on and it's about time I do the same, whatever comes our way we will get pass." He growl at the girl who remain calm.

"Careful, little staving wolf." Haibara smirked. "If your not then you may make friends into enemies."

* * *

**I know this is short, but I was going though something in RL. I promise to try to update about every two weeks.**


	3. Note

I'm sorry, but I don't really know what I want to do with this story. It was suppose to be a one-shot, but it left far too many questions, I need time to think it over and hopefull I could come up with a good story and plot. If you wish to help me, then send me a idea for this...otherwise it will be a while till I upload again.


End file.
